


Obey Me Boys React To Pregnant MC

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: How do the Boys of Obey Me react to MC tell them she's pregnant~~ The undateables have been added ~~
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer:

\- Probably the calmest out of the bunch  
\- “Are you okay?” “I’m prepared to take responsibility and make sure you’re happy.”  
\- Makes sure you have your doctor appointments and goes with you  
\- Very attentive to your needs  
\- Over all he is pretty organized and prepared . . . on the outside  
\- On the inside he’s a bit of a hoverer, but never too obvious. Just kinda stands to the side and observes,”just in case” you are carrying precious cargo afterall  
\- Also he won't say it outloud but seeing your growing belly makes his pride shine the most and very territorial of you more than usual You are his and everyone will know  
\- Kinda low-key didn’t not-not try to impregnate you but you didn’t hear that from me…  
\- You and lucifer ended up having a Baby Boy Great another boy in the house  
\- “Am I just destined to be surrounded by boys my whole life?” “I can always try to give you a girl. Just tell me when.” 😉  
\- Yeah you’ll probably wait a year or two to actually plain for another baby, that is if Lucifer doesn’t “if it happens it happens”you again and BOOM baby #2 smh  
\- Not as strict as one may think when thinking of Lucifer’s parenting style  
\- Mammon definitely has something to say about that  
\- Does like to try and keep to a daily schedule of when they not just eat and sleep but also scheduled play and study time when they get to that age

Mammon:

\- He may need an ambulance  
\- JK but he is a bit of a nervous wreck  
\- Wait till he finds how birth works  
\- But after the initial shock he is still worried about you  
\- Maybe a bit overbearing  
\- “Mammon, I can walk! I’m pregnant, not crippled.” “What? I can’t carry you around for no reason now?”  
\- You end up having a Baby Girl  
\- Cue panic mode!  
\- Must protect baby girl at all costs Daddy mode engaged!  
\- “My Love, you don’t have to watch her all night. She’ll be fine.” “I don’t know that!”  
\- That dad that gets upsetty spaghetti if a “snot-nosed brat” messes with his perfect daughter on the playground

Leviathan:

\- Levi.exe has stopped working  
\- Try turning off and turning on and try again later  
\- Wasn’t ready for you to say it  
\- I mean sure you guys do do the do, bUt hOw?!?!?  
\- “Can we go back?” “Levi this isn’t a video game level.”  
\- Don’t get him wrong he’s not mad just scared!  
\- He’ll get into it after he has time to process it  
\- “I guess it would be nice to have another player when your busy.”  
\- Started “practicing” with a life simulator game  
\- You and Levi had a baby boy!  
\- Games galore!  
\- When your little boy is still a baby obviously he can’t play video games with Levi but Levi has surprisingly really liked playing peek-a-boo  
\- You do find Levi with your son on his chest as he plays video games most of the time when he’s watching him 

Satan:

\- Is about tied with Lucifer on the calm factor  
\- Actually knew before you told him  
\- “How the heck did you know, I just told you.” “Your period was late.”  
\- Read all the books he can find on parenting and newborns in both humans and demons  
\- You kinda wished he didn’t read so much because it went from ‘just wanting to cover all bases’ to being a bit of a worry wart and always “helping” you and “informing” you  
\- Can you say Papa Bear!!! VERY protective!!!  
\- Will damn near bite someone's head off if they bump into you especially w/o apologizing  
-Reads and/or plays music for the baby every night  
\- “They say they can start to hear and recognize things in the womb at about 18-24 weeks. I have so many books I’d want to show them so might as well start early.”  
\- Finds himself talking to and kississing your belly when your asleep late at night  
\- “I promise I’m gonna make sure I’m the best Dad for you!”  
\- Does touch your belly though everytime he kisses you  
\- You and Satan had a Baby Girl  
\- Truly a Daddy’s girl! She definitely has him wrapped around her little finger  
\- He denies it but it’s true lol  
\- Checks under the bed for “the scaries” every time she asks  
\- “You know Daddy will always protect you!”  
\- Obviously the one to teach her to read and write. Making sure they get at least 30 mins of reading time together where they take turns  
\- You’ve walking into the library many times to see Satan laying on the couch with your daughter on his chest, both asleep  
\- At some point he finally admitted to you that he’s scared to “let her go”  
\- He wants his baby girl to be his baby forever but he knows sadly she has to grow up but he hopes that when that happens they still have their book discussions and reading time together  
\- It’s how he bonds with her the most.  
\- Okay. Okay. I’ll stop cuz we should know I love Daddy Satan so I’ll stop before i get out of hand lol

Asmodeus:

\- OMG A NEW DOLL TO DRESS UP!!!  
\- Ok but really he is excited  
\- “With my charm and your cuteness, this child is gonna be the most sought after person in devildom.”  
\- The day you told him he started preparing their room. Filling the room with bins of stuffed animals and toys  
\- And clothes. Lots and lots of clothes.  
\- “Asmo we don’t even know the gender yet.” “That’s ok! What ever we don’t use I guess we’ll just have to make another for those.”  
\- He is gonna be in for a rude awakening literally when the baby comes  
\- Say goodbye to your beauty sleep Asmo  
\- You and Asmo had a Baby Girl  
\- When he found out you were having a girl, demon lord help this new doll baby  
\- Dress up everyday  
\- Loves parading her around in his arms or the stroller  
\- “Excuse me, Princess coming through!” 

Beelzebub:

\- Telling him you were pregnant made him really happy!!!  
\- “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” “You’ll be the best mother.”  
\- Of course he was nervous but he had you and you always knew how to make him feel better  
\- And when the stress of the actual baby came up he just focused on what he did know  
\- Snacks. Snacks. & more Snacks!!!  
\- Your pregnancy cravings were arguably the easiest part of your pregnancy for him because he was always down to go get them for you it also gave him an excuse to get more snacks for himself too and he got to try all your favorite snacks and weird concoctions you’d want.  
\- You and Beel had surprise, surprise. Twins!!!! Fraternal Twins to be exact, a boy and a girl  
\- One baby was scary enough but, multiply it by two!?!? Oh nelly.  
\- But Beel really has a way to calm you.  
\- Divide and conquer is your modo  
\- He’ll bathe and clothe them and you feed them Beel has helped with the feeding but somehow the food seems to disappear rather fast and the rest you share and tag in and out of

Belphegor:

\- Baby?!?!?  
\- I’m sorry. He must have heard you wrong.  
\- Maybe he is still asleep and this is a dream  
\- But nope. It’s not! You are tellin his face that he had accidentally put a … baby… inside you…  
\- “Are you really pregnant?” “Yup” “I’m telling you right now I’m getting rid of it if it interferes with my sleep.”  
\- Yeah… that didn’t happen :)  
\- He lost sleep, yes. But although annoyed he was even shocked with how attached?!? He was to the child  
\- Oh you had a boy!  
\- You thanked the heavens for not “gifting” you with twins  
\- A plus is your little boy takes after his father when it comes to sleep  
\- Altho he’s still a baby so restless nights are still very much in your future  
\- Belphie gifted him his very own special pillow :3 He was sick of his kid stealing/hogging his


	2. Undateables React To Pregnant MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the other boys reacting to being told they are baby daddies

**Diavolo:**

\- YAAAASSSS!!!   
\- But really, he just laughs triumphantly when you tell him   
\- Is happy about having an heir but is slightly worried for you   
\- “This wasn’t planned and I want to make sure you’re happy.”   
\- Buys you anything and everything that you wish for or need   
\- Late night talks about your future child   
\- When you’d ask what he wants the baby to be he would just respond with “As long as it’s part of you, I don’t mind either way.”   
\- But you know what he wants   
\- And to his pleasure, You and Diavolo have a baby Boy!   
\- The moment he’s out Diavolo turns into Rafiki from the lion king   
\- So proud of the work you had done   
\- Praises you till you have to shut him up   
\- After you’ve gone to bed he spends his first real night as a father holding his son, whispering praise and sentiments of love   
\- You wake up many mornings to see your little one resting gently on his ~~big tiddies~~ chest

**Barbatos:**

\- Was a bit taken aback   
\- Not that you being pregnant is bad news just unexpected   
\- Tells Diavolo as soon as you let him   
\- “I have to report this to Lord Diavolo, I wouldn’t want him to think I'm just being careless and negligible with my work because I’m taking care of you.”  
\- Once he informs Diavolo of your condition, he wastes not time in developing a schedule for himself that not only allowed him to sufficiently do his duties with Diavolo but also make time for you and your care   
\- In your later months he waits on you, hand and foot (literally! Helps you put your shoes on every morning)   
\- Has tea with you each day (only herbal or ones w/no caffeine in them obviously) with cakes and sandwiches (or anything you’re craving)   
\- You and Barbatos have a baby Girl!   
\- Doesn’t show it but is SO excited   
\- Very reserved about it but you know he adores taking his little girl into work with him when you’re too busy to watch her   
\- You walked into the kitchen one day to pick her up and over heard him talking to your daughter as he was making up lunch   
\- “Do you want papa to make you something special for lunch?”   
\- He coos to your child more often than he’d admit to   
\- Not that he doesn’t want others to think he doesn’t love his daughter, just he has a professional image to uphold ~~that doesn’t stop Diavolo from saying anything tho lol~~

**Simeon:**

  
\- The Angel hugs you feeling elated but couldn't help but feel a bit guilty   
\- Worried that you may be upset with him because this child wasn’t planned and you weren’t married (not that he’d force you but did ask if that’d make you feel more comfortable and secure)   
\- Once you explained that although you were nervous, you were glad it was with him he relaxed a bit   
\- “I will make you and this child the happiest people in all the 3 worlds!”   
\- In actuality you being pregnant didn’t really change your relationship _that_ much   
\- Simeon was always a gentleman and very caring - Open doors, pulls out your chair, all that jazz   
\- But you did notice a slight change in the way he looked at you   
\- Not a loving gaze cuz he always had that it was more of a mixture of deep thought and bliss   
\- When you’d ask him why he was looking at you he just responded with “It’s just you’re gifting me something I’ll never be able to repay you for.” ~~He says it as if that wont melt your fucking heart~~   
\- You and Simeon have a baby Girl!   
\- Is very torn.   
\- He thought you were the love of his life and the only girl he needs but… now there's her   
\- Of course he still loves you but… **her!**   
\- Always watches over her. While she plays. While she eats. Especially while she sleeps.   
\- “Baby, you have to come to bed.” “I will, just 5 more minutes.”   
\- Wonders what he did to be so blessed

**Luke:**

\- GoDfaThEr?!? PrEgNanT?!? BaBy?!?   
\- “Who? When? How?... wait don’t tell me how.”   
\- Poor babe is very confuzzled   
\- Regardless of the father, angel or demon, this little dog is very protective of you and your unborn child   
\- Will bake you any treats you want   
\- Luke is the proud godfather to a baby Girl!  
\- Stressed even more   
\- “GUH! I’ll make sure no one touches her!”   
\- _**Mighty Chihuahua Activated!** _  
\- As she got older he would teach her about angelic work, what rules to follow and about the angel Michael while he watched her   
\- He also made sure he did things like bake and play cuz he’s ‘fun too!’   
\- As she got older he was still watchful but backed off when she asked him to ~~poor guy sulked the first time it happened~~

**Solomon:**

\- You tell him when you’re on a study date   
\- You couldn’t help it, it just came out   
\- When you told him he seemed taken aback then started laughing, less like Diavolo, and more so like you said a joke   
\- But realized you were being serious when you didn’t laugh along   
\- “Wait you’re serious? I put a spawn in you?”   
\- After talking for a bit it was fine   
\- He actually took the news quite well, you’d think you just told him about the weather or something   
\- “What’s there to worry about. No going back now, what's the worst that’ll happen.”   
\- Took care of you during the pregnancy   
\- Made you tonics for nausea or any other symptoms that are causing you discomfort   
\- You and Solomon have a baby Boy   
\- You already expected this but he is sorta the “cool dad” so to speak   
\- Super chill but don’t get it twisted he’ll still throw down for his kid   
\- The moment you recognize signs of magic in your little boy Solomon jumps on that in a heartbeat   
\- You had to have a very serious conversation with him about that   
\- “If I let you teach him you better keep him safe. And **NO** explosive or reactatory spells.” “Don’t worry about a thing baby. I understand.” you didn’t buy he’ll follow your rules and... you’d be right smh  
\- One day when your son was about 6 you see a cloud of smoke coming from under a door. When you opened it you saw Solomon and your son, hair sticking up, covered in soot. Yeah Solomon knew he was in for a ‘talk’ ~~rip~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I Worte for these characters too well, I will say it's probably mainly do to the fact I dont know these characters too too well   
> but I tried my best and I hope you still found it enjoyable :D  
> 💛 ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> 💛 ~


End file.
